


Keith moon thingie

by dylovan



Category: Keith Moon - Fandom, The Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylovan/pseuds/dylovan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hey so here's some second-person keith moon pwp, there are two more chapters. thx bye. formatting's awful again :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keith moon thingie

"Baby…" Keith’s hands plow through your hair. He kisses you deeply, tongue invading the privacy of your mouth, and pushes you up against the wall to feel your body beneath him. His lips move down, pausing to concentrate on your jawline before moving down to your neck to bite and suck the sensitive spot there that he knows drives you mad. 

“Oh, Keith,” you moan. He smirks at you. You determine to wipe that smug look off his face. You forcefully grab his arms, taking him by surprise, and pin him down to the bed. You straddle his hips and lean in to ravish his mouth, biting his lower lip, all while holding his arms down to the sheets. He lets out a desperate moan and his hips thrust upward involuntarily. Since you’re sitting on his lap, you get the full force of his motions, feeling the growing bulge in his pants rub up against you. 

"Oh, Y/N,” he gasps. 

“Yes?” You smile innocently. “Was there something you wanted, Moonie dear?” He bites his lip, taking in the sight of you. Messy hair, blouse partially unbuttoned to reveal a childish Hello Kitty bra, skirt riding tantalizingly up your thigh. 

“Mm, you.” You giggle and grind up against his prone body. A shudder runs through him and into you. “You naughty girl.” His hand travels up your leg, stopping to trace circles on your upper thigh. 

“Yes, Keith?” He takes you into his arms, tosses you back onto the bed and holds you there, your arms above your head on the headboard. Then he gets on his knees between your legs. One of his hands remains pinning your wrists to the headboard, rendering you powerless. The other trails down his own bare chest to linger about his belt buckle. 

You moan, despite your foiled plans to dominate Keith. There’s nothing you love more than shirtless Keith Moon, especially horny and sheened with post-concert sweat, and the sight of his fingertips dragging down his own skin fills you with that certain need that only Moon the Loon himself knows exactly how to take care of. 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” he purrs. 

“Keith…” You squirm. He slowly undoes the belt and pulls it off. From the look of his erection through the jeans, he’s not wearing underwear, which means now the only thing between you and him is the trousers, and indirectly Keith himself. He watches your desperation with amusement. You strain toward him, in obvious distress, wanting to get release in any way possible. He leans forward again and kisses you. This time, when he breaks away, you let out a desperate moan of his name. 

“Want me?” he whispers. 

“Oh, Keith! I want you so bad! Please…” He interrupts you by kissing your lips roughly, making them pink with his bites and your own arousal. 

“How bad?” 

“I need it!” you moan. “I need you to fuck me…cum in me…oh, I want you so hard…” 

“Little slut.” He bites your neck. His hands both go up to yours. After a moment, you realize that he’s tying your wrists to the headboard with his belt. When he’s done, he crawls down to wrap his arms around your body and kiss down your chest. “Is this a new shirt?” he asks. “Haven’t seen it before.” 

“Yeah,” you reply, puzzled by the change in conversation topics. “I bought it just last-“ 

“Oh, too bad!” He rips the shirt off of your body, tears your bra off and trails wet kisses down your chest. 

“Keith! You big jerk!” He moans and caresses down your body, making sure to suck and bite your nipples. Your back arches up to get closer to his mouth. 

“Oh Y/N…so good,” he whispers, breath echoing over your shivering skin. 

“Keith!” you answer. He kisses down your stomach to the top of your skirt. His fingers tease up your thigh, under the skirt and between your legs to rub you through your already-soaked panties. You gasp and writhe under the steadily circling onslaught of his expert fingertips. 

“Didn’t know you wanted me this bad, dirty girl.” he murmured. 

Your hips twitch and you grind against his hand. “Please!” He finally can’t resist yanking off the skirt. He pulls the panties off with his teeth, licking your hips and thighs (maybe by accident, maybe on purpose, who knows). Then he spreads your legs and strokes up your slit. 

“Fuck,” you manage between gritted teeth. Your clitoris is swollen, and when he presses the first light kiss against it, you feel like you’re going to explode. It seems that he disregards how much you pant and moan; all he wants to do is enjoy your slick wetness on his tongue. He licks up your clit until you’re on the verge of orgasm, then takes a break to penetrate you with his tongue, loving the taste of your juices dripping down his throat. When he finally returns to your clit, this time nipping it slightly with his teeth, you come right away. 

“Keith! Oh, Keith!” He must know you’ve peaked from the intensity of your vocalizations, but he ignores that fact. He keeps sucking you. Your heart pounds in your oversensitive clit and in his lips. “Keith, stop! Please stop!” He forces you to come again, holding you immobile and eating you out passionately, hungrily, until you scream and beg for mercy because you’re afraid you might pass out. 

When he looks up, he’s ridiculously sexy. Your come is still dripping from his chin, and he licks it off his lips while you watch, not breaking his dark, lustful gaze. 

“Mm, you taste delicious.” he purrs. You’re too exhausted for words. You stare down at him, struggling to breathe. “I’m sure you won’t mind returning the favor, right?” He smiles. Despite your exhaustion, the thought of his plump cock between your lips sets you alight again. 

“Oh, yes!” You sit up eagerly. 

“My, aren’t we horny today.” He crawls up the bed to kneel beside you. “You haven’t come for days, have you?” You shake your head. “I can tell. You’ve been saving yourself up for me.” He gently brushes the stray strands of hair from your face as he unbuttons his jeans. It seems to take a ludicrously long time for him to undo his fly.

“Keith, hurry up please,” you say. 

“You whore.” He proceeds even more slowly. The mental image of his cum dripping from your lips, just like he’d done for you, won’t go away. You need his cock inside you now, any way he wants, but inside you. 

“Please, Keith! I wanna make you come now!” 

“You’re insistent.” Keith says. “I suppose if you want to that bad, I have no choice.” 

“Keith…” His jeans drop to the bed. Your gaze instantly locks on his erection. He kisses you one more time, and you can feel the dripping head of his cock nudging against your thigh. You can’t help but moan his name one more time.You stare over at him. His cock is slick-shiny with precum and the sight of it so close to you drives you mad. “Keith…” 

“You look so sexy, luv.” he says, trailing his fingers over your jaw to tease your waiting lips. “I love you, all exhausted, hot ‘n bothered just ‘cos of me. I should do this more often.” 

“Just concentrate on doing it now!” you beg. 

He laughs. “Fine, sweetie.” He presses his erection against your lips. His eyes fall shut as you gratefully take in his length, sucking at the tip, wanting to make him feel that same amazing ecstasy he inspired in you. “Oh,” he gasps, suddenly vulnerable. His fingers clutch your hair. “Forgot…how good you were,” he pants. You lick pearly beads of bliss from the head of his shaft, then kiss it until he whines to be inside you. His cock disappears down your throat, his head falling back in pleasure. “Fuck,” he murmurs, “gonna cum…” 

You groan as he withdraws his cock from your mouth. “Keef!” 

“Y/N,” he says. He yanks the belt from your raw wrists, then grabs you up so you’re sitting on his lap. He kisses you lovingly, a tiny moan escaping your mouth with each peck. “Darling, honey, baby, I wanna make you scream my name until you forget your own.” 

“Oh, Keith…” His hand is gently rubbing across your mound. The other cups your waist, drawing you in close until you can feel his frenzied heartbeat. “Lemme eat you again.” He lies down and looks up at you, with large innocent chocolate eyes that hide the lust-brimming soul beneath. “I love it. I love making you come and the taste of it…” 

You moan. He grabs your hips and pulls you over to straddle his face. “Keith…gosh,” you say. 

“Oh, baby.” His eyes are filled no more with innocence. There’s nothing but pure horny desire as he looks you up and down, his mouth watering. He pulls you down, directly onto the hot sucking wetness of his mouth. 

You gasp out, still sensitive from last time. “Please!” 

He moans into you. From this angle, his tongue slides deeper into you, and he teases your clit with one hand as he eats you out. You can’t help but bounce on him a bit as his tongue strokes your walls, and before long you find yourself having the most intense orgasm yet, lasting almost thirty seconds, each moment building slippery groans of pleasure until burning chills cascade down your skin and you shoot over the edge. He won’t stop touching you, and you’ve come so hard that you have to pull away. 

“Darling, come back! You taste delicious, I could do this all night…” 

“Keith, I just want you to f-fuck me.” You stutter a bit at the harsh word, but he loves it. 

“Slut,” he growls, crawling on top of you to nuzzle into your neck. 

“Please, Keith.” Your hand darts down to wrap around his cock. His breath hitches as you pump it and rub your thumb across his leaking slit. 

“I’m so hard,” he pants in a high-pitched voice. “Ahh…look what you do to me.” 

“I want you to cum inside me, Keith.” 

Wordlessly, he shifts his body so that he’s kneeling between your legs. From where you lie, you can feel his erection pressing into your thigh; when he moves, it drags wet stripes of precome across your skin. You moan for him, making him look up. He sees the desperate look on your face and decides to give you what you want without any more teasing. As he slides into you, your breath catches in your throat. His body trembles with pleasure. 

“Y/N, I’ve wanted you so bad, I love you…” 

You wrap your legs around his waist, drawing him closer. He gasps at the sensation, your tightness around him like hot wet silk, rubbing against his sensitive tip. “I love you too.” you whisper. 

He lets out a strangled sound and his hips stutter onto yours. “Oh, Y/N, I don’t think I can last much longer…” 

You bite his neck, then suck on the mark you left there. He thrusts into you again, moaning incoherently. 

“Here, Keith, I’ve got an idea.” You part from his aching body for one second, but it’s enough to make him groan at the loss of skin on skin. He needn’t worry, though. You push him onto his back, crawl up his legs and slowly lower yourself onto his throbbing cock. He gasps and his hips shudder up. 

“Please!”

“Shh, Keith.” you whisper. You pull out, then slide him back into yourself. It’s enough to make him whimper, his head tossing from side to side. His hands rise up to stroke your breasts and you quicken the speed of your thrusts, because you can feel your last climax approaching too. You lean down to brush strands of hair from his sweat-sticky face. 

“I love you,” you mouth. 

He groans deeply as your hips collide with his. “Please, please…” 

He knows he’s not going to be able to last much longer, so one of his hands traces down your body to gently tap and stroke your clit as you ride him. It seems like he knows how to touch you better than you yourself do. This combined with the swift rhythm of his cock filling you, rubbing on your G-spot, is enough to quickly drive you to orgasm. You clutch at his body, leaving pink scratches on his shoulders and sides. 

“Keith, fuck, I’m coming!” 

In response, his hips slam up into yours, making him rake roughly against your pleasure spot, and his fingers rub your clitoris insistently. You throw your head back as your rhythm degenerates into carnal rutting on his body, begging for more, which he doesn’t fail to deliver. His hands grab your hips and pull you down onto him. Your head swims with stars and your mind goes completely blank, thought driven away by your peaking ecstasy. The feeling almost crosses into pain, you’re riding him so hard, but never quite strays from pleasure. 

You almost fail to notice that your passion is making him come as well, his mouth wide open, fingers digging into your hips hard enough to bruise the skin. You orgasm together, calling each other’s names out. He spends his come inside you, almost screaming, and you gasp “Fuck, Keith!” in return. 

He thrusts into you as you quiver in post-orgasmic bliss, and lets his arms fall back and body relax completely. You fall over and nestle into his chest, which is sticky with sweat and…other things. The heat of his body makes you sleepy. You close your eyes and trace patterns in his chest hair. 

You hear a lighter flicking and Keith’s deep intake of breath. “Darling, I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone as much as I love you right now.” His arm wraps around you, drawing you even closer to his warmth. You can feel his heartbeat. 

“I love you, Keith, that was so good,” you return. 

He sighs deeply. “I’m so tired!” 

You look down at his body. He’s all scratched up now, and you briefly feel sorry for him before deciding that if he really objected, he would’ve said something. You lean forward and gently kiss every inch of his warm, tanned skin that you can reach. He murmurs sleepily. You nuzzle into his neck and your eyes fall closed. 

“I love when you say my name, love,” he says, “it sounds so much nicer when you say it.” 

“Oh, Keith,” you whisper. 

“ Say it one more time, please…” His lips press onto your forehead. 

You yawn tiredly. “Keith…”


End file.
